The present invention relates to systems, methods, and software for providing and processing digital bearer instruments, and, more particularly, digital titles containing at least one digital bearer right, and to associated methods of electronic commerce using such systems, methods, and software. Still more particularly, the present invention provides systems, methods, and software for providing and processing such digital bearer instruments and related electronic commerce securely. The present invention therefore has relevance to the fields of computer science, computer security, and electronic commerce.